


Heatwave

by PineappleHead (Rakizna), Rakizna



Category: Castle (TV 2009), Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Books, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakizna/pseuds/PineappleHead, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakizna/pseuds/Rakizna
Summary: Richard Castle is at a routine book signing in Santa Barbara. Shawn has dreams of making the best-seller list.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Achtung Psych-Os





	Heatwave

" _Heat Wave_ ," Shawn said as he banged the inch-thick softcover book down onto the folding table piled high with the latest best-seller. 

"That's the title of my book," the author said matter-of-factly, "but that one isn't it." 

"That's right, Jack. This is _Psych's Guide to Crimefighting for the Totally Unqualified_. I give it about two weeks before it hits the best-seller lists right next to yours." 

"Is that so?" the mystery writer said with an amused and charming grin. "Tell you what. You sign mine, and I'll sign yours." 

"Twenty bucks," replied Shawn. 

"Ten, but that's with my book thrown in." 

"Done." 

A crisp bill changed hands. Names were scribbled. Books were exchanged. Shawn walked out of the Barnes & Noble.

During a quick water break, the mystery writer cracked open his new treasure, signed by Santa Barbara's kooky psychic, and chuckled to himself. "I can't wait to show Beckett. This is comedy gold." 

Meanwhile, Shawn kicked back at the Psych Office with ten bucks in his pocket, mesmerized by the latest hit novel from Richard Castle. 


End file.
